


Hins/Kenny

by Anja1307



Category: Hins/Kenny - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1307/pseuds/Anja1307
Summary: No summary





	Hins/Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> No notes

Hins其实不怕酒味的，从前和爸爸在广州谈心吐苦水，总是一杯又一杯的白酒往肚里吞，练得一身好酒量。

区区红酒，就当作调味吧。

舌头舔尽口腔内壁，仿佛要将残留在内的红酒全部卷走。爱人半醉半醒，面对如此强烈的吻，竟没有半分反抗，反倒多了一分迎合。连续一个多月的高强度工作，两个人见面的时间大大减少，唯有在爱人演唱会rehearsal时才有机会亲近一点，他忍得太久了。

客卧置放着一张Hins由法国夜冷淘回来的古典沙发。  
“不如今晚试下新鲜嘢。”Hins轻咬着爱人的脖子。

“好啊。”爱人搂着他，享受着他的攻城略地。

Hins举高抱起爱人，坐到沙发上。

今天的爱人实在异于平时，太过顺从了，他想。  
爱人骑在他身上，慢悠悠的，将覆盖在自己身上的遮掩物一件又一件的摘下。

只剩一条T-back。

“最后一件，你来。”

“真系识玩新鲜嘢。”他看着爱人慢慢的交出自己，身下的坚挺早已难耐。

他也是会玩新鲜东西的人。  
爱人的T-back是为了演唱会服装特制的，两边有扣子。  
他伏到爱人身下，用牙齿解开。

眼前人，已经一丝不挂。  
说好要玩新鲜的，那不如blow job他来吧。  
他用舌头在尖端打了一会圈，爱人的欲望已经涨得通红。  
“我都未出力。”Hins嗤笑。

“唔…咁你快啲出力啦…”

他逐点逐点满足着爱人的欲望，时而包紧，时而松吐，灵动的舌头抚慰着爱人的欲望。唱功如此强的人，口活也不差呢。闪电般的快感直涌上爱人的大脑，使得呼吸急促起来，喘息声布满了房间。爱人许久没有如此释放自己的欲望，反觉得更深入会更舒服，便一手按住他圆圆的后脑勺，让欲望完全被他吞没。欲望越来越肿胀，而他的力也加大了，湿润的高潮再次来临，爱人身子一僵，几乎使他在喉间窒息。电光火石间，浊液注出。

爱人气息奄奄的伏在坐起来的Hins胸上。  
Hins刚清理完嘴里的浊液，抱着爱人。  
“点啊，够唔够新鲜？”

“好…好舒服啊…”

“你舒服完就到我了。”

“嗯…”

Hins伸手拉开沙发旁的柜子，拿出一罐Lamer。  
“你究竟买咗几多罐啊。”

“上次做完之后我叫Razel去买了十几罐，宜家屋企每个柜都有一罐。”

“呵，咁dum本啊。”

“有修复功能，又滋润，啱你啊。”

Hins挖出半罐抹在爱人的后穴，凉凉的。  
“差唔多个几月冇做，怕你痛。”

“同你一起，痛都系快乐。”

爱人主动吻上他，同时第一根手指也进入了爱人的后穴。

“唔…啊…”

“忍下。”

Hins又抹了一些Lamer，顺利的，第二根、第三根手指也进去了。

本来气息奄奄的爱人，后方的秘密之处遭到入侵，不禁身子坐直了起来，脸上更是染上了两抹樱桃红。

“我唔戴得唔得。”

“啊…呢次就算啦……下次一定要戴啊…唔…快入来…”

后方的潮水不断涌出，已经从Hins的大腿流到脚跟，Hins的欲望顺着液体挺了进去。  
“啊…”坐直的爱人搂住他，咬住他的肩膀。  
“继续…入来…”

Hins身子一挺，将全部欲望送入爱人的秘密花园，里面经过“润滑”的扩张，十分柔软。他似乎想把这战线拉长，不想这么早结束，但是身上的爱人已经快溃不成军，不断发出哀叫，哀求他。  
“你快啲啦…啊啊…系咪太耐冇做唔得啊…唔…”

“我唔得？”

下一秒战线就迅速被缩短，Hins太熟悉爱人的每一处敏感点，瞄准了，欲望侵入秘密花园的频率越来越快，爱人随着欲望的推动而一步一步攀上高潮。  
“痴线…啊…我就来到了…啊啊啊…”

“等你仲话我唔得。”

似乎每个男人都要做到尽证明自己，Hins也不例外。他双手用力抓着爱人的臀，使劲把爱人往下压，让自己的欲望触到秘密花园的最深之处。

“啊！”两个人同时发出。  
爱人突然用力咬住他的肩膀，身子一僵，爱人到了，整个人疲累的趴在他身上。他也到了，全数，把爱情浇灌在秘密花园。

两个人都累的不行。  
“够唔够新鲜啊？”

“够晒新鲜了，唔使我洗床单，要洗沙发。”


End file.
